New Beginings
by 11jdj11
Summary: This is my first story soo plzzz be friendly if ur gunna be mean just try to keep it at a decnt level


"Hey! What are you doing in my house?!" she said in a helpless but strong voice. Not a soul answered her even though there were people there, Rukia could hear their booming laughter echo through the house. There were four men, one stepped forward. It was complexly dark and all Rukia had was a broom at hand. When she looked at the man he had this unbelievable smirk on his face it made her tremble with fear. He had the face of a devil. "Mam, with my utmost concern for you I'm telling you to get out of this house and speak of nothing you have seen." he said still with that evil smirk across his face. "Oh but sir with the utmost concern for you I suggest you get your ass out of my home NOW!!" his smile disappeared and morphed into a very evil look all together. "Wow you're a feisty one aren't you but I tried to let you go just so you could move on, but you insist on staying here and acting like stupid bitch. You must have been one of the dumbest women I have ever met because what do you honestly think that you can do against me AND all of my men.

You must be crazy or on some type of drugs." They all laughed in unison. "Your useless and of no use to me." "I don't care get out of my fucking house why don't you learn to listen!" "Don't talk to me as if you know u stupid wretch you will get yours for giving me such attitude." He took steps toward her. She began to shake with dismay. She held her ground as that evil smile appeared on his face once more and he rushed towards her with a sword and stabbed her directly over her heart. He was some sort of pro to be able to get her precisely over her heart just enough to make her suffer and bleed to death but, not enough to kill her at once. Rukia ….my mother dropped to the floor with pain surging through her almost lifeless body.

He pulled the blade out of her chest and watch the blood glisten. He stood there then he licked the blade clean of blood. "Mmmmm you were a fresh one weren't you" he laughed with pleasure. My poor helpless mother lay there on the floor going in to cardiac arrest as her heart began to come to a stop. At that time all I could do was sit there and watch this destruction of my mothers body. I was helpless which I was most of the time, but this time it hit home and it hurt me. I couldn't move so many random thoughts were pouring through my head but the one that stuck out the most was where is my father, why wasn't here to help. He was always there why did he have to leave now. WHY NOW! Where did he go that he had to leave from 2 pm till now when its just about to hit midnight. He promised to tell me something that was in his own words "very important" but what was it. The only thing he told me was that it had to do with me and why I was so …special. I didn't quiet understand but what could I do. I hated to have to sit there watching my mother die and those stupid bastards rummage through the things in my house. As I lay there under my bed I knew that I was going to be alone on this, in my heart I knew my father wasn't gong to be here to help me this time. It was the way he talked to be before he left that made me think the way I did. He spoke to me as if he knew he wasn't going to come back. Like he was so sure that, that would be the last time I saw him. My train of thought had distracted me from the problem ahead of me. I saw my mother lying in her blood as it poured out of her chest. It spread out like a small puddle of water. When I saw this I felt disturbed and uncomfortable. It wasn't much different from the feelings that I had usually. I only felt this way when my mother hit me or I got in to fights at school.

I was only 14 what else could I but sit back and take the beatings or fight back and defend myself. My thoughts were interrupted "Hey Ichida-" my fathers name… "You bastard we have killed your worthless wife and only you and your fucked up daughter remain!" my heart began to speed up. How the fuck did they know about me. SHIT! What am I going to do? "Don't you worry about a thing Ichida we will find your daughter we know she is here we will destroy your bastard bloodline from the root. When we find you it will be like the best day of my life because I will enjoy ripping your body limb from limb and HEY maybe ill keep your daughter alive just long enough for her to watch you die and suffer the way you made-" he cut off his sentence. Why did he stop talking? What was wrong? "Hey guys do you hear that?" everything went silent except one thing that kept making noise. Where the fuck was it coming from? Why was it so close to me…..? My sentence drifted off. Holy Mary mother of god! It's me! I'm the one that was breathing aloud. I quickly grabbed my mouth. It was to damn late. I felt a tight grip around wrist it was the man with the evil grin. He began to pull me out from under the bed. "Well lookie here guys I found the bitch!"

I needed to stick up for my self; I needed to muster up some type of confidence to stick up for my self and what the hell why the fuck not if I died why not die with dignity. "Fuck you!" wow did I just say that? "Wow she's just as feisty as her mother to bad she's dead. That should teach you a lesson look where being rude gets you" he pointed to my dead mother on the floor I didn't want to look but he took my face and forced me to. The blood had consumed my mother's body she was still, no movement whatsoever. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. I didn't want to show weakness in front of these bastards. "Wow you sure are cute for a small girl aren't you?" He put his hand up my shirt and let his fingers stroke my side. I tried to push him away but clearly I was too weak. "Get you dirty hands off me!"

He slapped me in the face. The pain was unbearable. I screamed for help maybe the next door neighbors would hear me. Sadly they didn't and I was once again alone. Soon enough I was thrown on the bed gagged and bound. I screamed with all my might and it made no difference. My low screams couldn't be heard. The man with the evil grin sat there and looked at me up and down. "Man I can't wait till I get to be inside of you." He smiled. I grimaced. How old is he I'm 14 this would hurt I was sure of it. "Eh you pervs get out of here and let me do what I got to do. CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" the other men left the room. At least he would spare me the humiliation. I know I wasn't in a good position. He looked at me and smiled at me with that awful smile. "Don't be scared baby, be TERRIFIED!" my eyes widened as he stripped off my shorts and shirt. I lay there in my underwear and bra. He eyed with such hunger. I didn't want this. Why did I have to go threw it? Why me? Why? His hands played at my bra strap till it popped off. I felt my breasts rest down a little bit now that they were "free". He smiled and lay his head down and licked at my nipple as he fondled the other breast. I wanted him to stop I screamed and moved as much as I could until he hit me again right across the face. I began to cry. "Don't cry mama there's no need I'm going to take care of you just make sure you stop moving and screaming or else you will make this more difficult than it already is." He continued to suck my nipples. Slightly licking them, playing with them, he acted as if I wanted this. He kissed between my breasts and stared at me wide eyed and was grinning at the fact that my nipples were hard. No matter how much I didn't want this it was inevitable to stop my body from enjoying this unwanted form of pleasure. He leaned his head down and slid his tongue up and down my tummy. I couldn't help but cringe. He was sliding of my panties I wanted him so stop I managed to knee him in the face. His face went stern as he stopped leaving my panties at my knees and my private was exposed. He walked away from me my heart began to relax. Why I would relax in this type of situation I really don't know. He walked over to the door and left. Would they leave me here? Within minutes he returned with something in his hand I wasn't sure of what is was because he was hiding it and there really isn't much you can do with your hands and feet tied. He climbed atop of me and rested on my private. He was so heavy his weight was almost unbearable he was crushing me and he enjoyed it.

"Listen here little miss I wont hurt you to much if you co-operate with me but any more of this kicking me in the face shit and I will have to kill you right now." He revealed a knife and held it at my neck slowly bringing it down and stopping at my chest. He smiled and cut me directly over my boob. "AH WHAT THR FUCK!" is what I said but the words were muffled but the cloth that was stuffed half way down my throat. "See you don't want anymore of that now behave yourself ok?" tears rolling down my cheek I nodded with disappointment. He tried to wipe away the tears but I moved my face away, not wanting those hands to have to touch me more then they should have to. He dropped the knife on the floor and when he did he felt my body relax. "I see your calming down only because I dropped the knife." He smiled at me and began to laugh. "Don't think that just because I dropped it I can't pick it back up." He laughed some more waving his hands in my face, mocking me because I couldn't move my hands.


End file.
